


something so precious about this

by contradictory_existence



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, M/M, emo hours and mild projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contradictory_existence/pseuds/contradictory_existence
Summary: between the two of them, crowley is uncertain. he is hesitant, shy, unsure. he holds back, and it makes aziraphale ache because he knows, he knows that he was the one who put that doubt in crowley’s heart.





	something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

> title from "from eden" by hozier

to aziraphale, crowley is beautiful. he is stark lines and sharp angles, confidence performed with every fluid gesture of his hands. he is pronounced cheekbones and wicked tongue and eyes that flash from behind a gleaming black facade. he is trickster, he is recklessness, he is temptation.

but between the two of them, crowley is uncertain. he is hesitant, shy, unsure. he holds back, and it makes aziraphale ache because he knows, he knows that he was the one who put that doubt in crowley’s heart. _li__sten to yourself, crowley, you’re being ridiculous. _he sees it in the second before crowley takes off his sunglasses, in the pause before he rests his head on aziraphale’s shoulder. _y__ou go too fast for me, crowley. _it’s a nervous dance, two steps forward and one step back.

aziraphale hates it. he can’t stand having to hide from each other, isn’t that what they’ve been doing for six thousand years already. but aziraphale also knows that he hasn’t been fair to crowley, and he hasn’t given him what he deserves. he’s hurt crowley in the past. their history is one of orbiting around each other, afraid to draw closer yet unwilling to leave.

aziraphale knows better now. he knows where he stands, and it’s beside crowley. there have been centuries of heated arguments and bitter disagreements between them, and there are no words that can magically undo the hurt. but there have also been also millennia shared over crêpes or oysters or apples, days spent in the dusty back room of a bookstore after dining at the ritz or on a picnic blanket in st james, moments of joy and affection that somehow span eternities.

so when crowley is doubtful, aziraphale gives him certainty, as best he can. he leaves the door to the bookstore unlocked, makes sure the couch in the back has his warmest tartan blanket. he opens the blinds to let the sun in, dotes on the plants and chocolates that crowley leaves in his shop for him to find. he cherishes each part of crowley that the demon lets him see, and gives crowley every fragment of himself that he has hidden away, wholeheartedly and unconditionally.

and when crowley takes his sunglasses off and reaches to turn the light off, aziraphale catches his wrist. _c__ome here, darling, _ he whispers. _l__e__t me see. _

crowley turns back to him, slowly raises his downcast eyes to meet aziraphale’s gaze. in the light, they shine like amber. _n__ot the first time you’ve seen them, _he jokes quietly.

_no, it’s not, _aziraphale agrees, reaching with his other hand to cup crowley’s cheek. gently, he rests his forehead against crowley’s. _c__an you feel it, _ he thinks, _ the gravity of this. _it feels like forever.

_will you stay? _aziraphale asks.

crowley inhales sharply. _y__es, _ he says. _a__lways. _

aziraphale smiles softly. he takes crowley’s hand in both of his, presses his lips to the pulse point on crowley’s wrist. _b__eautiful, _ he says reverently. _al__l of you. _

when crowley kisses him, he kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: contradictory-existence


End file.
